Jaguar SS100
|class=Sports car |wheelbase = |length = |width = |body_style =Roadster Coupé |predecessor=SS 90 |successor=Jaguar XK120 }} The Jaguar SS100 is a British 2-seat sports car built between 1936 and 1940 by SS Cars Ltd of Coventry, England. The last one is thought to have been delivered in 1941. The SS Cars Ltd Model 100 "Jaguar" was so named as the '100' reflected the capability of the 3.5-litre model to exceed 100 mph - then a remarkable speed for a production vehicle. In common with many products of the thirties, the adoption of an animal name was deemed appropriate, and once approved by Bill Lyons the name "Jaguar" was given to a new saloon car in 1936, and from that point to all the cars. . Following the Second World War, because of the connotations then attached to the initials ""SS", the company was renamed Jaguar in 1945. The chassis had a wheelbase of , and was essentially a shortened version of the one designed for the 2.5-litre saloon, a car produced in much greater numbers, and first been seen in the SS 90 of 1935. Suspension was on half-elliptical springs all round with rigid axles. The engine was a development of the old 2.5-litre Standard pushrod unit converted from side valve to overhead valve with a new cylinder head designed by William Heynes and Harry Weslake. The power output was increased from to . Twin SU carburettors were bolted directly to the cylinder head. In 1938 the engine was further enlarged to 3.5 litres and the power increased to . The four-speed gearbox had synchromesh on the top 3 ratios. Brakes were by Girling. The complete car weighed just over 23 cwt (2600 pounds, 1150 kg). On test by the Autocar magazine in 1937 the 2.5-litre (20 RAC hp rating) car was found, with the windscreen lowered, to have a maximum speed of and a 0– time of 13.5 seconds. With the 3.5-litre (25 RAC hp rating) the top speed reached the magic with a best of over the quarter mile and the 0– coming down to 10.4 seconds. In 1937 the 2.5-litre car cost £395 and in 1938 the 3.5-litre £445. The coupé, of which only one was made, was listed at £595. A few examples were supplied as chassis-only to external coachbuilders. Widely considered to be one of the most aesthetically pleasing Jaguar cars it is also one of the rarest, with only 198 of the 2.5-litre and 116 of the 3.5-litre models being made. Most stayed on the home market but 49 were exported. Cars in good condition will now fetch in excess of £250,000; a near concours example was sold by auctioneers Bonhams at the Goodwood Festival of Speed back in 2007 for £199,500 but largely because of the rarity, auction prices for the SS100 have risen strongly since then. More recently a concours example 1938 S.S. Jaguar 100 3½ Litre Roadster - was sold for £263,200 (€305,312) http://www.rmauctions.com/CarDetails.cfm?SaleCode=LF11&CarID=r196&Currency=GBP at the RM Auctions 2011 event in London. It was on an SS100 that the famous Jaguar 'leaper' was first prominently displayed, despite an inauspicious start. In mid 1936 the first version of the Jaguar vehicle mascot was apparently described by the founder of the company as "looking like a cat shot off a fence". A later publicity photograph of the new Model 100 "Jaguar" (registration mark CKV 250) parked outside the offices of SS Cars Ltd in early 1937 shows a revised Jaguar 'leaper' mascot mounted on he radiator cap. It is this more stylised 'leaper' that became the basis for subsequent mascots and the trade mark for Jaguar Cars Ltd that has been used to the present day. The unnamed owner of the Belgravia vintage car dealer in James Leasor's 'Aristo Autos' novels, 'They Don't Make Them Like That Any More', 'Never Had a Spanner on Her' and 'Host of Extras' drives an SS100, and the car features prominently in the books. The late Alan Clark MP owned a Jaguar SS100, and during his time in Margaret Thatcher's government was often to be seen piloting his SS100 away from the House of Commons after late Parliamentary sittings. Replicas and recreations A number of replica and re-creations of the Jaguar SS100 have also been manufactured since the 1960s. Two notable British made examples are the aluminium bodied Steadman TS100 and the fibreglass bodied Suffolk Sportscars SS100 both of which use Jaguar XJ6 components. The Suffolk Sportscars http://www.suffolkjaguar.com/suffolk-ss100/ replicas/re-creations of the SS100 have been described as being the most visually and dimensionally accurate of the genre, with painstaking attention to detail.http://www.bonhams.com/eur/auction/18210/lot/309/ Acceptance of the Suffolk SS100 vehicles by both Jaguar clubs and specialist classic car registers http://jec.org.uk/ gives some credence to the description. Suffolk Sportscars are based in Woodbridge, Suffolk, United Kingdom, and the SS100 may be ordered and individually built by hand at the factory to the customers own specifications or alternatively may be ordered in component form for skilled home assembly. The Suffolk SS100 uses the Jaguar XK6 engine, and commonly the 4-speed Jaguar 'Short Compact' gearbox as the drivetrain, and is still in limited production today with 8-12 cars being produced each year. With exports to a number of countries worldwide which include the USA, several European nations, Australia and New Zealand, the Suffolk Sportscars SS100 is probably the most prolific replica of the Jaguar SS100. Suffolk Sportscars also manufacture a replica of the famous C-Type Jaguar that is also designed to be visually and dimensionally accurate. The Steadman TS100 was manufactured by Ottercraft Ltd in Hayle, Cornwall, United Kingdom, during the late 1980s and early 1990s. Just twelve replicas were made, and were also referred to as the Jaguar Steadman TS100. With a hand-built aluminium body, the Steadman TS100 used Jaguar XJ6 running gear and was sold as a high quality evocation of the Jaguar SS100. Dimensionally though, the Steadman TS100 was quite different from the original Jaguar SS100 since Ottercraft were forced to make subtle changes to the original proportions to accommodate the wider track of the source (donor) car and more readily available smaller, wider wheels. Careful attention was paid to detail during design (such as the use of appropriately large headlights) and at the time of production, the Steadman TS100 was regarded as more successful than most other evocations. With only around 28 examples made, and an unknown number surviving, this recreation is a rare sight at classic car events. The Steadman TS100 Enthusiasts Club was established in 2011 to maintain the vehicles mark and pedigree and to bring together owners from around the world. See also * Shows and Events * Clubs Listing References External links * The SS100 coupé – photograph SS100 Category:1930s automobiles Category:Rear-wheel-drive vehicles Category:Sports cars Category:Coupes Category:Roadsters Category:Vehicles introduced in 1936 Category:100 (model number)